Are You Sure?
by Sewtunes
Summary: This is a one-shot story that takes place post "Personal Effects" and tells what happened after the episode ended. It starts with the final scene in Sam's apartment and flashbacks to events from earlier in the day. FYI: Both "Fault Lines" and "Personal Effects" take place in the same day.


Author's Note: I would like to thank SYuuri for her gentle prod to update my "_Eagle Three_" story. I know. It's late. I promise to have something for you soon. While I was on vacation, my muse insisted that I write this story. She even woke me up at 3:00 am a couple of mornings demanding that I write stuff down before I forgot it. I hope this will keep my readers happy until I can update "_Eagle Three_."

Don't know why this story is mostly Sam's point of view, but apparently that's how my muse wanted it.

Disclaimer: As you all know, I write for my pleasure and I hope your enjoyment. The characters are not mine; they were created by the producers of _Flashpoint_ and apparently a half dozen other entities affiliated with the production of the TV series. They belong to someone else. I just take them out and play with them occasionally.

* * *

"Jules, are you sure about this?" Sam questioned her closely. He had to be sure she wouldn't have second thoughts later. They had just returned to his apartment after a long over-time shift at work.

"There's no place I'd rather be," she replied sincerely, gazing into his eyes. When Sam heard that response, he leaned down to kiss her, then took her hands and led her into the bedroom. He couldn't keep the grin off his face. His Jules was back! After two years of denying their love for each other, the day's events had catapulted them back together. He couldn't be a happier man. He recalled the stressful events that had led Jules to return to him.

Just that morning, Team One's evaluations by military psychologist Dr. Toth had stirred up the dormant feelings between them. He questioned both of them about their former relationship and their feelings for each other. After those interviews, they met in a side hallway and discussed their psych evaluations.

"It's not going to go away, Sam," she'd affirmed. He nodded in agreement. He certainly had never stopped loving her. Her comment gave him a cautious hope.

Shortly after their conversation in the hallway where they'd been out of earshot from the rest of the team, they'd all been dismissed to await the report from Dr. Toth on Team One's fitness to remain a Team. The team's annual requalification drills and psych evaluations had stressed everyone to the max. Team members scattered as soon as they were dismissed. Everyone except Ed headed home. Ed had left for the hospital after learning that his wife Sophie had gone into labor.

Sam arrived home and settled into a comfy chair, hoping that reading a magazine would take his mind off his conversation with Jules earlier in the day. As much as he loved her, it did hurt to spend too much time thinking about her and what should have been. He needed a distraction from the comment she'd made about "it's not going to go away" which had him hoping again. From his perspective, it had been a long two years since their break-up. He couldn't imagine going to into work and not seeing Jules there, yet every day that just reminded him of what they'd shared and what he'd lost. He wasn't so sure about her feelings. He'd barely settled in to read when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Jules on the other side. She was all dressed up in a short royal blue dress topped by a short white sweater. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of his petite beautiful brunette standing there at his door, silently asking for admittance to the apartment. He hardly dared to think what it could mean.

He opened the door wider and stood aside for her to enter. He studied her face for some hint of her feelings. He decided to pick up the conversation where it ended earlier in the day. "You were right," he said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"About what?" she breathed back.

He paused a moment and then said, "It's not going to go away."

She waited a heartbeat or two before whispering back, "So?"

"So," he echoed and then kissed her, tentatively at first. Then the passion between them exploded. The taste of her was exciting. The first couple of kisses had the feel of getting re-acquainted. Then passion took over. He lifted her to sit on the kitchen counter where he could continue kissing her more comfortably. The move brought Jules' mouth up nearly level with his own. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. His hands couldn't stop roaming over her body. He remembered the feel of her smooth skin, the taste of her luscious lips. His hands roamed over her shoulders, sliding the sweater down her arms. His hands then moved to skim up her thighs, hiking up the dress's short skirt. His lips never left hers as his hands continued to roam and explore.

He vaguely heard the apartment door click open. The sudden intake of breath and a startled "Oh!" escaping from the blonde at the door finally did register.

Both he and Jules turned toward the sound. When Jules saw the blonde, she turned back and glared at Sam, hitched up her sweater and hopped off the counter. With an shocked inhale, Jules stammered, "Okay, sorry, I'm gonna go," and raced out of the apartment with Sam trying to follow and call her back. He wasn't given time to explain and knew she was thinking the worst. At the same time he found his feet and moved toward Jules, he heard the text alert from his cell phone. Reversing direction, he read the message and muttered, "I gotta go." He left the startled blonde staring after him while he chased after Jules calling her name.

Team One responded quickly to their 10-33 texts recalling them to the station for an "officer down" call. They'd all been distressed to hear that their teammate, Ed Lane, was the officer.

On their way to interview a soldier who had been shot at the local military base, Sam had the opportunity to explain the identity of the blonde in his apartment, his sister Natalie.

It had taken the Team several hours working with Team Three to locate and arrest the men responsible for shooting Ed and the soldier. The shooter and the drug dealer he worked for were both in custody. Ed's surgery had gone well, and his wife was also recovering from her C-section in the same hospital. The Team had all still been in uniform when they met newborn Izzie Lane and saw her father off to surgery.

In the wee hours of the morning, Sam and Jules returned to his apartment where he questioned her desire to be there.

Delighting in Jules response, Sam quickly ushered her into his bedroom where the passionate kissing resumed.

Sam guided Jules toward the large bed that dominated the room. "Are you sure about this?" he questioned again. "Once we start this again, I won't survive if you change your mind a second time."

"Sam, I'm sure," Jules assured him. "I've missed you too much. I made a mistake putting the Team ahead of you. I'm sorry. Can we start over?" Jules sensed that he didn't quite believe her words, so it would be up to her to convince him that she meant it when she said she'd rather be no place else. She was delighted that he had welcomed her back with eager and passionate kisses.

Sam's grin got brighter. His blue eyes gleamed with wicked promise. He cradled her face in his hands and placed gentle kisses all over it. The kisses grew hotter, hungrier. Clothes began falling to the floor. He scooped her up and placed her on the bed, not taking time to remove the covers.

He paused for a brief moment to appreciate the sight of a naked Jules lying in his bed once again. Then he followed Jules down onto the bed. Their movements together were both familiar and new. Their separation had lasted too long. This was not the time for slow or gentle lovemaking. They both were too eager to rekindle their passion for each other.

He explored her familiar body as though he'd never seen it before. Two years was a long time. He'd not forgotten a thing. Hands roamed. Lips followed exploring remembered curves. Lips and hands that had been aching for so long to feel those familiar curves found a welcome reception. Jules eagerly explored him in return. After so long, they could not get enough of each other.

Sam knew just where to touch Jules to elicit moans of ecstasy. She knew how to reciprocate for like results. She trailed kisses down his chest, gently bit at a nipple and reveled in his groan. She started to move lower when he pulled her back up face to face with his.

"No, slow down, or this will be over too soon," he groaned. "It's been too long, and it won't take much for this to end before it barely begins."

Jules studied him with a surprised expression. "What? You mean Samtastic has been sleeping all alone this whole time?"

He nodded. "No one was you."

"It's been that long for me, too," she responded.

"What? You mean you and your paramedic didn't?" Sam couldn't say the man's name.

"No. He wasn't you," Jules answered back truthfully.

Sam smirked. His blue eyes darkened with passion. This time neither participant wanted to drag out the preliminaries. They needed the physical connection desperately. Hard and fast. When Sam reached down, he found her moist and ready. He quickly slid into her.

After their passion had ignited, flamed and been extinguished, Sam cradled her to his side and whispered huskily, "Welcome home, Jules."

Not yet ready to end the day and fall asleep, Sam continued speaking softly. "You know that expression about letting something go and if it comes back, it's yours?"

"Yeah."

"I got you back!" Sam wanted to shout it loudly but decided the situation called for a softer tone.

"You did. I'm here for the long haul. Not going anywhere," she responded sleepily.

"That makes me very happy. So we try this again, secrets and all?" Sam questioned. He had to get the details straight.

"Yep," Jules responded. " And it's all Dr. Toth's fault. He picked at our old scars and wounds and questioned our feelings for each other. I don't think he would have expected this."

"From what I hear, he opened old wounds on everybody! How does that help the Team? He put Spike through hell over Lew's death. That's just cruel!" Sam exclaimed.

"Beats me. No one was happy today. At least he didn't break up the team yet."

"It could still happen."

"Apparently he also got on Spike about his relationship with his father and the Team. Did you know he's been actively recruited by high up officials in the government?" asked Jules. "Apparently more than once. Toth questioned his allegiance to the Team!"

"Yeah," agreed Sam. "I don't know what happened with Ed, but it had to have been major to send him running off like he did."

"Well, it's not all bad. Dr. Toth's interrogation showed us what we'd been denying to ourselves. I don't think he meant to do that!"

Jules settled back into the cradle of Sam's arms and quickly fell asleep. Sam watched her for a few minutes, exalting in her return to his arms before he, too, dropped off to sleep.

* * *

The sun peeked through the blinds throwing strips of color across the bed. Dust motes danced in the early light. Jules woke slowly savoring the warmth of being cuddled by Sam. It felt right to awaken beside him again. Her back was snuggled against his front. She had missed this! She had missed him, more than she realized until Dr. Toth had begun digging around yesterday.

She rolled over and kissed him, bringing him out of a drowsy sleep. "Good morning, Sunshine. What a great way to wake up, " he whispered as he kissed her. "I have missed you so much."

"I know, Sam. I apologize for not being ready sooner to risk my career for a relationship."

"And now?" he questioned.

"Now, I'm ready. Dr. Toth's questions yesterday made me realize that what we have is real and lasting, not something temporary. I've missed you, too."

Sam heaved a sigh of relief. Jules was back. He felt alive again. "So now what? More sneaking around?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "I guess so. I'm not ready for one of us to leave the team. That hasn't changed. You okay with sneaking? It's not the best plan. You got another idea?"

"If it means I get to wake up like this with you every day, I'll sneak!" Sam eagerly responded. He'd do anything to keep Jules in his life. Now that she was back, she wasn't getting away again. He'd leave the team first. He knows where his priorities are. The hard part would be convincing Jules to think the same way. Or maybe not. She was the one who came to him yesterday after the inquisitions by Dr. Toth. Their reunion kissing had been so steamy and passionate, that they'd startled his sister when she entered the apartment to find them making out, Jules sitting on the kitchen counter. He smiled happily at the memory and moved closer to give Jules another kiss like the one yesterday.

"We go to work every day and pretend that we are still just friends and teammates. We do a better job of hiding it from Sarge this time." His voice was husky and soft, as he continued to kiss her. They both knew it how difficult it would be to keep it from their Boss.

Between the Team being down a man with Ed in the hospital and their double shift the previous day, there was no hurry to rush into work. They were off-shift until a substitute for Ed could be found.

Sam turned Jules to face him and admired her assets. She had the prettiest breasts and flat belly. While she definitely had abdominal muscles, her skin was smooth and soft to the touch. He took a few moments to enjoy the silkiness.

While he was admiring the view of her, she'd been appraising him as well. His chest was well-muscled with a light sprinkling of blond hair. She liked that he was so smooth.

Sam placed his mouth over her breast without warning. Jules moaned and arched toward him, threading her fingers through his blond hair, enjoying the texture. He suckled, kissed and explored until he could contain himself no longer.

Their coupling was a bit slower than it had been the previous night. They took more time to enjoy each other's bodies before Sam moved on top of her and thrust inside. She welcomed his weight and his strength. She wasn't a quiet lover and made all kinds of sounds. Every one of them arrowed straight to his groin. When she came, she said his name as if he'd taken her by surprise. And then she said it again. He went off like one of those Fourth of July fireworks, his entire body bucking as pleasure seized him.

He collapsed on top of her and started to roll away. She pulled him back. "But I'll crush you," he protested. Her arms tightened around him and kept him close. "Not yet."

He stayed where he was. He didn't want to leave her body just yet, nor did he want to separate from her. He liked the feel of her plastered against him. If this is what happiness felt like, he wanted to stay this way forever.

The ability to reason slowly returned. He thought about the fact that he probably outweighed Jules by at least 50 pounds. He reluctantly moved back to his side of the bed without turning loose of her. He carried her with him when he rolled over onto his side. He continued to stroke and pet her as though he couldn't get enough of touching her, to reassure himself that she was really here with him in his bed. He certainly never wanted to be anywhere else.

Since they had nowhere else to be that day, they never strayed far from the bed.


End file.
